Reference is made to copending application, Ser. No. 09/553,369 entitled, Method of Making an Aluminized Roll, filed currently herewith, and the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference.
Electrophotographic marking is a well-known, commonly used method of copying or printing documents. Electrophotographic marking is performed by exposing a charged photoreceptor with a light image representation of a desired document. The photoreceptor is discharged in response to that light image, creating an electrostatic latent image of the desired document on the photoreceptor's surface. Toner particles are then deposited onto the latent image, forming a toner image, and then transferred onto a substrate, such as a sheet of paper. The transferred toner image is then fused to the substrate, usually using heat and/or pressure, thereby creating a permanent record of the original representation. The surface of the photoreceptor is then cleaned of residual developing material and recharged in preparation for the production of other images. Other marking technologies, for example, electrostatographic marking and ionography are also well-known.
Many electrostatographic marking machines include a developer having a developer housing, a transport roll, a donor roll, and an electrode structure. In such a developer, the transport roll advances carrier and toner to a loading zone adjacent the donor roll. The transport roll is electrically biased relative to the donor roll such that toner is attracted from the carrier to the donor roll. The donor roll then advances toner from the loading zone to a development zone adjacent the photoreceptor. In general, a donor roll includes a conductive core and a partially conductive surface. In hybrid scavengeless development, the donor roll provides an electrostatic "intermediate" between the photoreceptor and the transport roll.
While existing rolls are generally suitable, improvements in development quality and performance are desired. However, previous attempts to improve quality and performance have included additional machining and grinding of the outer periphery of the core of the roll. These additional steps increase the cost of the rolls. Therefore, an improved cost-effectiveroll providing excellent electrical properties, cost effectiveness, smaller pinholes and inclusions, high conductivity/time constant, and tolerances would be beneficial.
Reference is made to the following United States patents relating, for example, to reproduction machines, development apparatus, and components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,089 relates to a development apparatus in which a surface for the direct conveyance of electrically-conductive toner comprises a dielectric sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,709 relates to a development apparatus in which a surface for the direct conveyance of toner comprises styrenebutadiene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,541 relates to discloses a development apparatus in which a surface for the direct conveyance of toner is doped with carbon black.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,600 relates to a scavengeless development system in which toner detachment from a donor and the concomitant generation of a controlled powder cloud is obtained by AC electric fields supplied by self-spaced electrode structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,151 relates to a single component image developing apparatus including a developing roller coated with a chemical vapor deposition ceramic and an elastic blade coated with a ceramic.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,019 relates to an apparatus in which contaminants are removed from an electrode positioned between a donor roller and a photoconductive surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,367 relates to a scavengeless/non-interactive development system for use in highlight color imaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,872 relates to an apparatus for developing a latent image recorded on a photoconductive member in an electrophotographic printing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,768 relates to a rotating release liquid applying device for a fuser including an outer porous ceramic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,875 relates to an apparatus which develops an electrostatic latent image. A transport roll advances developer material from a chamber to a donor roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,723 relates to an apparatus which develops an electrostatic latent image recorded on a photoconductive member with toner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,392 and RE 35698 relate to a phenolic resin coated on a donor roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,970 relates to a donor roll for the conveyance of toner in a development system for an electrophotographic printer includes an outer surface of ceramic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,197 relates to a method and apparatus involving the stopping and starting of the development of images, using hybrid development, to insure proper charging of the donor toner layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,627 relates to a developer unit adapted to develop a latent image with toner particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,375 relates to a method and apparatus involving the stopping and starting of the development of images, using hybrid development, to insure proper charging of the donor toner layer.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.